


kotatsu weather

by gabewhale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday sara, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: as the autumn leaves danced in the breeze, he knew there was nowhere he'd rather be.





	kotatsu weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sara%21).



The brisk autumn wind gently carried red and gold leaves down until they landed on the ground right outside large glass windows that belonged to Kyoya Ootori's room. Inside, the first floor was glowing with hues of pink and orange all blended beautifully together, creating a cozy, almost ethereal vibe in the room.

Abandoned Playstation controllers are strewn across the floor along with various clothing items. The surface of the kotatsu is littered with crumbs from finished snacks, paired with empty glasses. The title screen from the video game they'd stopped playing is still flashing on the ignored television screen.

Tamaki's giggles echo throughout the area as Kyoya's knuckles travel along his spine. They're snuggled up underneath the kotatsu clad in only their underwear. The heat radiating from their bodies and the table itself was more than enough for the pair. Especially for the blond, since he tended to run hotter than Kyoya, whose skin, even now, felt just a little cool to the touch.

"I wish I could spend _infinity_ right here, _right_ in this moment," Tamaki said with a grin as he nuzzled his way into the crook of Kyoya's neck to rest there.

Kyoya responded after a few minutes, half dozing off and half struggling to stay awake, with a sleepy hum in agreeance. Tamaki's lips lightly grazed his skin to kiss and he's happy with the pleasant little sigh that Kyoya breathes out. He knew it had only been a little over six months since they'd started dating, but Tamaki wondered if Kyoya knew that he'd already promised forever in the form of kisses. He also wondered if it was too soon to tell him that he loved him.

Tamaki walked his fingers up Kyoya's arm as he pondered the dark-haired boy's reaction to the words. He deserved to know, he thought, brushing his fingers along his collarbone; he could spend hours prattling purple prose about their days together and drive his boyfriend insane with grandiose promises of a future all their own. Kyoya stifled a laugh, his body jolting mildly and Tamaki dared to do it again. This time a small giggle slipped past his boyfriend's lips and Tamaki grinned wide at the noise. It was a rare, beautiful sound that only came in moments like these. The moments that Tamaki craved. Kyoya looked like forever...

The blond shivered, pulled away from his thoughts as he felt his boyfriend's fingers shift against his back, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they ghosted along his skin until they prodded at his ribs. This must be his revenge.

Tamaki burst into a fit of laughter, wriggling around in Kyoya's arms, catching a glimpse of the fond smile that the dark-haired boy's lips twitched up into.

"Kyo-ya~! Quit it!" Tamaki pleaded through his laughter, trapped by the arm that was wrapped firmly around him.

"Handsome," Kyoya managed quietly after about a minute of the torment. Tamaki's laughter died down into giggles and finally settled into a contented smile. Indigo eyes met grey as the blond shifted to lean forward in front of Kyoya's face to study his features. The faintest hint of red colored his cheeks, he noticed, and he marveled at the spellbinding eyes that rested behind his glasses; his lips were the only ones Tamaki wanted against his own, so soft and ample. Not to mention his slightly upturned nose that Tamaki loved to kiss. Mon Dieu, this boy was perfect in every sense of the word.

" _You're_ handsome." He replied as he dipped down to press his mouth against Kyoya's and he felt his chest constrict around his heart when his boyfriend's hand slid up behind his head; fingers tangling in his hair. That only fueled the need to say the words.

They kissed and Tamaki felt his mind grow pleasantly numb from the gentle caress of Kyoya's lips and reveled in the way the fingers in his hair would tug every so often. When it ended they fell into a comfortable silence and Tamaki, with his forehead resting against the dark-haired boy's, must've given himself away because after a moment Kyoya asked, “Something on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, no! Nothing on my mind." Tamaki answered, shaking his head to pull himself from the dazed, I'm-totally-head-over-heels-in-love feeling.

"Are you sure? You were looking at me kind of funny." Kyoya quirked a brow. He smiled knowingly, but there was a hint of something else lying beneath it. Something that made Tamaki hesitate to speak his mind. He didn't want to pressure Kyoya into saying anything he wasn't ready to say.

"Was I?" Tamaki blinked his eyes, feigning confusion.

"You were."

"Oh, well, I-,"

"Tamaki, just say it." Kyoya sighed softly as he shook his head, tilting his head up to capture Tamaki's lips again. Tamaki's eyes fluttered shut, whining softly in response to the amount of fervor Kyoya was kissing him with. " _Say it._ " He felt him whisper against his lips.

The blond was beginning to notice how warm his face felt,

and with a little bravery, he challenged, "Say what, mon amour?"

Kyoya's hand left the back of his head to cup his cheek, thumb gently stroking his face. Tamaki observed the way Kyoya struggled to say anything; his lips pressed together tightly, brows knitted together and as Tamaki placed a hand on his chest he could feel his heart racing.

Maybe it was a little silly for them to feel so afraid to admit it to one another, maybe neither of them were ready to say the words. Tamaki was about to back out of it, tell Kyoya that nothing had to be said, that as long as they acknowledged there were strong feelings there it was okay to wait, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak-

"I love you."

Tamaki's mouth remained parted in surprise, heart pounding against his ribcage. He said it. So open and brazen, too... it wasn't something he'd been expecting. Was he dreaming? Had the warmth lulled him to sleep? Had he _died?_ The blond blinked back the flood of emotions that prickled at the corners of his eyes and laughed when Kyoya rolled his.

"I love you too!" Tamaki grinned widely when he finally responded, laughing giddily as he pressed his lips to Kyoya's once more. " _I love you!_ Kyoya! Mon amour!" And Kyoya laughed too as he relaxed. The pair shifted to lie on their sides, staring at each other with lovesick eyes.

By now the sun had gone down and the only source of lighting came from the long-abandoned television that flashed a warning that the console would be turning off soon.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki with a fond smile, eyes glimmering like the ocean. Tamaki kissed his nose, and wrapped his arms around Kyoya as the dark-haired boy moved to curl up against him.

"Sleepy?" Tamaki asked when Kyoya yawned.

"Mhmm."

"Want to move to the bed?"

"Nah."

Tamaki laughed with a shake of his head. "Okay."

He was grinning far too much to be anywhere near approaching sleep himself, but that was fine by him. Tamaki was elated to be here, holding Kyoya close to him like this.

And when he felt Kyoya's breathing fall into a resting pattern as the autumn leaves danced in the breeze, he knew there was nowhere he'd rather be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, had to lowkey dust off this account lmao man, it's been so long since i've finished something but i did it for you sara!! happy birthday, thanks for always brightening up my tumblr dash and twitter timeline with your opinions, you're a joy to follow!! keep arting, and being awesome!!


End file.
